Storm Queen Cerise
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840048 |no = 8350 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 277 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 54, 60, 66, 84, 93, 102, 120, 129, 138, 147, 165, 171, 177 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 31, 7, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 57, 63, 69, 84, 87, 93, 99, 105, 120, 129, 138, 147, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 25, 25, 7, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54, 60, 63, 69, 84, 87, 93, 96, 102, 105, 120, 126, 129, 135, 138, 144, 147, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 19, 19, 5, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 57, 66, 90, 99, 123, 132 |sbb2_distribute = 18, 16, 17, 16, 17, 16 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 54, 60, 63, 66, 69, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 144, 147, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |sbb3_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 16, 3, 3, 3, 17, 3, 3, 16, 3, 3, 3, 17, 3, 3, 16, 3, 3, 3, 3, 19, 19, 5, 2, 2, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 182 |ubb_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 9, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An elemental hybrid with wings of lightning, Cerise was exiled by the storm witches who had raised her from birth for her audacity to condemn their cruel ways. Life in a chaotic world was hard for the young warrior, but she survived the trials that came her way. Yet she felt that her mastery of her elemental power was lacking, and so she sought teacher after teacher, only to be turned away time and time again. It was in a dusty workshop far to the west where she met a bright inventor named Elulu that would help her control the lightning within her veins. Once she had finished her training, she returned to her birthplace intent on reclaiming her stolen birthright. The battle was fierce, and the skies roared for many days as lightning flashed countless times across the heavens. She would emerge triumphant, but not unscarred. As the new leader of the storm witches, Cerise would wield their ancient might against their enemies, her wings flashing as the gods began to hunt down their wayward servants. |summon = I am the storm, and mine is the fury! My power is at maximum charge--time for my weapon to roar! |fusion = While it is nothing compared to the blessings of the vortex, every bit of aid is appreciated. |evolution = With your aid and my power, we can usher in a new era of peace! Stand with me! |hp_base = 6067 |atk_base = 2534 |def_base = 2114 |rec_base = 2114 |hp_lord = 8667 |atk_lord = 3620 |def_lord = 3020 |rec_lord = 3020 |hp_anima = 9784 |rec_anima = 2722 |atk_breaker = 3918 |def_breaker = 2722 |def_guardian = 3318 |rec_guardian = 2871 |def_oracle = 2871 |rec_oracle = 3467 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Storm Witches Ascension |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 80% boost to Def, max HP of Thunder types, 20% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB, probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 25% reduction, 50% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 50%, 100% ABP & 50% CBP |bb = Lightning Vortex |bbdescription = 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 3 turns DoT infliction, boosts Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction |bbnote = 700% DoT multiplier, 90% Atk to Rec & 180% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Lightning Fist Explosion |sbbdescription = 23 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 6 combo Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts spark damage (Thunder) for 3 turns & boosts spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 50% Spark for Thunder types, 180% Spark, 80% Rec to Atk, Def & 200% Atk to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 28 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 28 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Lightning Crush Detonation |ubbdescription = 30 combo Thunder attack on all foes, fills OD gauge, boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & boosts spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & 3 turns DoT infliction |ubbnote = 50% OD fill, 300% Rec to Atk, 450% Spark, 500% elemental damage & 1500% DoT modifier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Vortex Untether |synergy = Blast |bondunit = Neon Winder Rhyne |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def, Atk relative to Rec, spark damage, Fire, Thunder elemental damage, OD gauge, raises normal hit amount, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, massive DoT on all foes & perform 1 extra action within the same turn |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Blinding Thunder Forest |esitem = |esdescription = 10% damage reduction from normal attacks to all allies, 1 KO resistance when HP is below 35%, raises Atk limit to 180k & add to SBB (28 combo Thunder attack on Water, Thunder foes) |esnote = |evofrom = 840047 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 25% Atk, Def, Rec each turn (3 times) |omniskill1_2_note = 75% boost total after 3 turns |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = 1 KO Resistance |omniskill4_1_note = 100% chance |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds all elements to attack |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's probable BB gauge fill rate reduction infliction to attack effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% chance, 60% chance total |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec effect |omniskill4_4_note = +20% boost, 100% Rec to Atk/Def total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects) |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (probable 2 turns spark vulnerability infliction) |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance for 50% vulnerability |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = Fills 3-4 BC |notes = |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Cerise4 }}